


Santa Baby

by Evax3



Series: Winterfell High [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas at the Orphanage, Established Relationship, F/F, Living Together, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, Roleplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Robb raised both brows, for Theon to bite his lower lip."Seriously?" Robb asked, "you- you want Santa?"Scratching over his lip with his teeth, Theon could hardly hide his grin, "is that a problem?"—Where Robb is a gift, like always, and Theon finally finds his Christmas spirit, even if it took him a little longer.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Winterfell High [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Very Throbb Christmas





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For the throbbxmasweek 2019, prompt _Christmas Spirit_.
> 
> Happy holidays, everybody :)

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,_

_A ring._

_I don't mean on the phone,_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Theon turned off the radio and sighed annoyed. Seriously, if he had to hear another one of these damn Christmas carols during the day, Rudolf would be topped.

He shut the door of Robb's truck, rubbing his hands together. The cold air turned his breath into white clouds. He pulled his hood over his head and stomped through the snow towards the main entrance, where Margaery greeted him, wrapped in a thick winter coat, smoking.

Theon crocked a brow at her.

"Don’t tell Sansa," she said, holding out the pack to him and then her lighter, "just this time of year, it always makes me feel a little low."

He gave her half a smile and mimed to lock his mouth, throwing away the key. 

Then they just stood there in silence, sharing a smoke and watching the white snowflakes fall to the ground, becoming another layer on the thick carpet in front of them.

Theon turned his head. "Shouldn't this time be a good one for you? You'd think just at Christmas, more kids get adopted or stuff donated or something like that. You know, at least for charity's sake."

She gave him a sad smile. "It's the happiest but also the saddest." As Theon remained quiet, she continued in a low voice. "They all want someone to come and take them to a new home. A mommy or a daddy to celebrate Christmas with. Especially the little ones ..." she sighed, "but there're some already celebrating their tenth feast here."

Theon nodded. Well, for the lonely the Christmas season was definitely even lonelier, wasn't it? Taking a final drag of his cigarette, he changed the topic, "is Robb ready yet?"

"I think they're almost done," she smiled softly, "really, he's a gift, that he took up the slack at such short notice. I already had an excuse on hand, something like Santa got stuck in traffic."

They both snickered.

"You know how he is," Theon said, rolled his eyes and threw the stub of his cigarette in the trash next to her. "Come on, let's get inside," he smirked, "maybe I'll be lucky and get a chance to sit on Santa's lap as well, telling him all about _my_ Christmas wishes."

He winked at her and she snorted, but still held the door open for him, as they entered the building together.

Most of the children were already in bed, only a few had remained sitting on the floor in the common room, staring with big eyes and open mouths up to a man in a red suit with a thick white beard, smiling down at them and talking with a dark soft voice.

It was such a sweet picture that presented itself there for Theon, so he stayed in the entrance, leaning against the door frame with both his arms and legs crossed and kept watching.

"Do you think we can have chocolate cake for Christmas?" asked the dark-haired girl sitting on his knee, probably no older than three, her arms tightly wrapped around a little teddy bear.

"Ooh I'm sure our dear Lady Margaery will be able to do something about that," Robb replied with an assumed Santa voice, kind of a sing-song, poking the girl into her stomach and then looking at the door where he’d expected Margaery, but now instead saw his boyfriend.

Something flicked over his face, barely recognizable, a small sparkle in his eyes and a grin that had no place on Santa's face, but only for a second, then he was back in his role.

Theon watched the play for a while. And even though he’d jibbed at all the Christmas spirit around him these last few days, now that he saw Robb sitting there, listening patiently while all the orphans gave him their last Christmas wishes to take along, he felt it slowly reaching him.

And still grinning, he stood there, as the last child had said good night, happily jumping up the stairs to the dormitories and Robb came up to him.

"Sorry, it took a little longer than expected."

"No problem at all," Theon said and pushed himself off the door. "Ready to take off?"

"Absolutely," Robb chuckled, as they made their way to the office next to the entrance to say goodbye to Margaery.

"We'll be on our way," he said, only stretching his head into the room, still with the red hat and the long white beard.

She looked up from her paperwork and laughed, "I can’t remember the last time I saw such a fit Santa. We actually need to take a picture."

"I think we'd rather not. I'll see you at my parents' on Saturday?"

She nodded and threw him a kiss.

"Oh, and it would be great if there could be chocolate cake for dessert in the next few days." He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Noted." Adding a final "Bye Theon!" as he'd pulled on Robb’s sleeve, only showing her his outstretched palm, and dragging him towards the entrance.

"Bye Margy, see you on Saturday!" Theon yelled, pushing the door open with his back, Robb's hand still firmly clutched in his.

They trudged through the snow with fast steps, ice and wind blowing around their ears and burning on their cheeks. So, when they reached the car, Theon looked quickly from left to right and then pressed Robb with his whole body against the metal, rubbing their noses together. Humming with satisfaction.

"I’ve never kissed a man with such a thick beard," he purred and Robb hissed for Theon to fell his breath against his cheek. "And your coat looks pretty warm and cozy," he added.

"Maybe I'll share it with you if you'll take me home in less than fifteen minutes." Robb pushed him back with both hands on his chest and wiggled his eyebrows, making the hat shift so that his red curls were shown, clashing just horribly with the color of the suit.

Theon took the keys out of his jacket and opened the door for Robb. "Challenge accepted."

—

It took them almost an hour to make it through traffic to their apartment and finding a parking lot.

But Theon was sure he'd still find a way to slip into Robb's coat. After all, he'd had about 60 minutes to think about it. Peering to the side again and again, to imagine what was hidden under this beard and the red fabric. Of course he knew it all too well, knew Robb's body like the back of his hand and yet, he suddenly saw _Santa_ with completely new eyes.

As soon as they'd unlocked the apartment door, they heard the clacking of claws on the parcel. Grey Wind's massive body braced towards them with quick steps out of the bedroom and wagging his tail excitedly, but then stopped confused in front of them, watching Robb's strange appearance. 

"It's just me," he said and pulled the beard down, then shaking his head, "I think I'll have to get rid of the costume."

Grey snorted approvingly and then trotted back towards the kitchen, followed by a quiet flop as he dropped back into his basket.

Though as Robb walked towards the bathroom, Theon, who'd just slipped out of his boots, stopped him halfway. "Wait a sec."

Looking over his shoulder, Robb slowly turned around again.

A little insecure, Theon rubbed his arm, "what did you say, when to give the costume back to your father?"

"I said we'll take it with us on Saturday, why?"

"So enough time to take it to the cleaners first?" 

Robb raised both brows, for Theon to bite his lower lip. 

"Seriously?" Robb asked, "you- you want _Santa_?"

Scratching over his lip with his teeth, Theon could hardly hide his grin, "is that a problem?"

Robb couldn't hide it either. "Did your father dress up as Santa when you were younger?"

Theon shook his head, "he hates Christmas."

And at that Robb showed his full smile, all teeth and wrinkles, spreading his arms wide. "Then, that's no problem _at all_ ," he said, back to his sing-song Santa voice, for Theon to snort and close the last remaining space between them. 

"Do you keep talking like that through it all?" he asked, swirling a lock of the white beard between his fingers.

"That's just the way my voice sounds, young Theon," Robb replied, still trying to stay in his role. 

He silenced him by pressing his lips on his.

Feeling the heat ejected from Robb's body, his accelerating heartbeat, very close against his own despite the thick suit, flushed and warm.

Robb's breath hitched and a shiver ran through his body, as Theon started trailing kisses across his cheek, pushing the beard aside and licking his Adam's apple before sucking on the skin right below his jaw.

Capturing his mouth again, Theon tried to imagine that this _really_ was the man from the North Pole, the hero of all children, pure and good, melting under his hands. He felt intoxicated by this thought.

Their lips parting as Robb let out a gasp. "Have you been a good boy, Theon Greyjoy?" he rasped, still trying to keep up his disguise, yet there was undeniable strain in his voice.

"To be honest," Theon purred, his lips right next to Robb's ear, "I've been a pretty naughty one." Hands drifting along Robb’s body, stopping at the hardening bulge growing in his trousers. "But I can make it up to you, if you want."

He squeezed him once, and a low stifled moan escaped Robb's mouth as Theon dropped to his knees, fumbling with his belt and then pulling his trouser down to his ankles. 

"Christmas is the feast of love, young lad. It is important not only to take but also ... _ungh."_ Robb's sing-song broke off as Theon closed his mouth around him.

His breath hitched and a shiver ran through his body, as he felt Theon swirling his tongue a little. 

“God, keep going,” Robb groaned, voice wrecked, and Theon felt a tremor run sharp through his body, realising how desperately Robb was trying to keep his hips still. Small noises coming from above, as Robb grabbed his hair and finally pushed back, sighing in relief.

He teased him first, licked him with his tongue, placing wet kisses all over his head, but than swallowed him whole and relaxed his throat for Robb to curse, digging his hands into Theon's scalp. But fuck, he needed _more_.

He released him and got back up on his feet, crashed his lips against Robb's and making him taste himself on his tongue. 

"I want you to fuck me, _Santa_ ," Theon breathed and at that, Robb let out a high pitched keen, and began pushing them insistently towards the bedroom.

—

20 minutes later, they were standing together in the shower, relaxed and satisfied, still surrounded by their post-coital bliss. Robb with his head in his neck, eyes closed, enjoying the warm water running down his flushed body. 

Theon lazily opened an eye, the corner of his mouth twitched. Robb had sweated as much under the thick fabric, as they had when they'd run the Boston Marathon in summer. But fuck, it been damn worth it.

"I think I'll never be able to stand it again, if I ever see my dad dressed up as Santa, _in this costume_." Robb's eyes were still closed, but Theon recognized half a smile on his lips.

He smirked, "well, I think _I_ might like Christmas after all."

And really, with this in prospect, he was already looking forward to next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this scene](https://youtu.be/ypB9a1gMS9E?t=198) of friends!
> 
> And I'd be very happy if you leave comments and/or kudos. <3


End file.
